FUYU NO YUME
by Ling-Ling Chinese
Summary: Chapter 6. Misi yang sesungguhnya baru akan di mulai. WARNING : aneh, OOC, AU, yaoi/shonen ai, miss typo. Pair : Naruto X Sasuke. Rate T .  Please RnR. DON'T FLAME! Selamat menikmati...
1. Ch1 Mimpi

FUYU NO YUME

By Ling-Ling Chinese

Pair : NaruSasu

Rate : M

Genre : Angst Romance

Disclaimer : Ling-Ling… *siap2 di sambit* dalam mimpi… *mbah Kishi sweat drop*

**WARNING : **ceritanya agak aneh, OOC, maybe AU, yaoi/shonen ai, miss typo.

**DON'T FLAME!**** DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**MEMO :**

Cerita ini idenya berasal dari mimpi Ling2. Jadi murni milik ling2.

Entah kenapa dan tumben-tumbennya otak ling2 berbaek hati mau memberikan ide ma ling2 setelah beberapa waktu yang lalu ling2 ga bisa nulis gara2 ga punya ide. Jadi ling2 akui Rin'ne Tensei chap pertama tu aneh dan jelek banget. Gomen~.

Tapi makasih banget buat yang udah kasih coment.*nangis haru*

Ok. Soal fict ling2 yang laen, masih dalam proses pencarian ide. Ling2 lupa idenya seperti apa. Jadi buat yang menunggu kelanjutan fict Ling2 yang laen, harap bersabar. Wkwkwkwk…. *dirajam*

EHM!EHM!

Ini adalah fict rated M pertama ling2! YAIIII! \^O^/ *kali ini syukuran pake nasi kuning*. Setelah kemarin 'pertama' dalam fict yaoi n genre angst, kali ini rated M. Lengkap sudah kenistaan ling2. Wkwkwk…

Semoga kali ini tidak mengecewakan reader ^^

SELAMAT MEMBACA ^^

* * *

FUYU NO YUME

Ch. 1 MIMPI

* * *

SASUKE'S POV

Gelap.

Sunyi.

Hanya ada suara genangan air yang beriak dan deru nafasku.

Aku terus berusaha berlari dari cengkraman ular itu. Manusia hina yang telah merampas masa depanku dengan paksa.

Tak peduli seberapa lelah kaki ini berlari. Aku mencoba untuk kabur dari balik jeruji dan ikatan ini. Namun,selama apapun aku berlari, tak terlihat adanya jalan untuk kebahagiaanku. Yang ada hanya jeruji-jeruji besi penuh kepedihan dan siksaan.

Aku bagai tikus tanah yang terperangkap dalam labirin yang telah digali orang itu. Aku tak bisa keluar dari sarangnya. Aku merindukan warna langit yang menentramkan dan matahari yang selalu dengan angkuhnya berdiri di atas segalanya namun memberikan perlindungan dari dingin.

Aku tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhku yang lelah. Dalam keputusasaanku, satu-satunya cahaya mentariku hanya dia. Bocah itu. Dia selalu mengisi hatiku. Dia ada setiap aku membutuhkannya.

Kerengkuh dia kedalam pelukanku. Begitu hangat, begitu nyata.

Suara jeruji besi yang saling berdenting membuatku terbangun.

Kubuka mataku dari tidurku.

Aku selalu memimpikan hal yang sama beberapa hari ini. Memimpikan sosok itu. Bocah itu. Siapa bocah itu? Tak ada yang mampu memberiku jawaban. Sosok yang mungkin akan menyelamatkanku dari mimpi buruk ini.

Aku membiasakan mataku pada kegelapan seperti biasanya. Suara denting yang terdengar tadi pasti suara yang dibuat oleh makhluk berbisa itu. Dia memperingatkanku untuk memuaskannya pagi ini.

'Aku harus bisa keluar dari sini.' Tekadku.

END SASUKE'S POV

* * *

NARUTO'S POV

"HOAAAAMMMM… " aku menguap lebar sekali hari ini.

"Yo!" seru Kiba yang menepuk bahuku, mengagetkanku.

Aku hanya mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk membalasnya. Hari ini sepertinya moodku agak buruk. 'Ini pasti gara-gara mimpi semalam.' Pikirku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Hei, hei, hei." Sergah Kiba menginterupsi. "Ada apa Naruto? Pagi-pagi udah menghela nafas panjang kayak gitu… " tanya Kiba khawatir. " Ntar umurmu berkurang lho… " ancamnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum masam kearahnya. Aku tak berminat untuk berdebat pagi ini.

"Hey… ayolah~." Pinta Kiba. "Jangan cuekin aku seperti itu… " rajuknya. "Kau bisa cerita masalahmu padaku." Tawarnya bangga sambil menepuk dadanya.

Aku meliriknya dari sudut mataku. Lalu kembali menghela nafas dan terus berjalan menuju sekolah.

"Hei! Kau benar-benar mengacuhkanku!" teriaknya kesal.

Aku tak menghiraukan celotehannya dan terus berjalan menuju ke sekolah.

.

.

"Pagi Gaara." Sapaku pada pemuda berambut merah yang duduk tepat disebelahku.

"Pagi Naruto." Balasnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya datar. Namun ada rasa khawatir dari nada bicaranya.

Naruto menatap Gaara dengan pandangan lesu.

"Hei Gaara, lebih baik kau tidak usah bertanya. Tadi saja aku di cuekin habis-habisan. Hari ini dia lagi bad mood." Cerocos Kiba mengingatkan.

Namun Gaara tetap tidak peduli pada ocehan Kiba.

"Jika kau tak ingin bicara juga tak apa. Kau bisa bicara kalau kau mau." Tambah Gaara masih dengan nada yang datar.

"Tak mungkin…" celetuk Kiba meremehkan. "Aku saja tadi tidak di tang-"

"Gaara!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba sembari memeluk Gaara.

Kiba cengok. Dia sedari tadi memang merasa di cuekin. Tapi dia tidak menyangka ternyata dia malah benar-banar dianggap tidak ada. Dia pun kembali ke mejanya dengan lesu.

Gaara mengusap kepala pirang Naruto dengan lembut. Seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menenangkan anaknya akan mimpi buruk yang di alami sang anak.

"Gaara…"

"Hn,"

"Aku mimpi aneh."

"…" tak ada jawaban.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Gaara. Dia menarik kursinya dan mendudukkan diri di samping Gaara.

"Seorang anak kecil." Ujarnya. "Seorang anak kecil berambut hitam dan dia memakai kalung rantai seperti seekor anjing." Lanjutnya dengan tatapan serius.

Gaara menautkan alisnya yang super tipis itu. Tidak mengeti arah pembicaraan Naruto.

FLASHBACK

Hitam.

Gelap.

Tempat ini lagi.

Perasaan tidak enak memenuhi hatiku.

Kenapa aku ada disini?

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Semakin lama semakin dekat.

Tak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi.

Siapa itu?

Sesosok anak kecil muncul.

'Anak kecil ini lagi…' pikirku.

Aku tak dapat melihat sosoknya dengan jelas karena gelap. Yang ku tahu, rambutnya berwarna hitam. Dia memakai kalung rantai yang telah terputus di bagian rantai pengekangnya. Sepertinya penampilannya selalu mengenaskan. Badannya penuh dengan luka-luka.

Pertama kali ku melihatnya, ada cairan bening yang jatuh dari bagian wajahnya. Aku beranggapan bahwa itu adalah air mata. Dia sedang menangis…

Dia membutuhkan pertolonganku…

Kubuka tanganku lebar untuk merengkuhnya.

Awalnya dia ragu dan sedikit takut. Namun lama kelamaan, dia sendiri yang menghambur kearahku.

Aku mendekapnya erat. Seakan tak ingin kehilangan sosoknya dalam kegelapan yang pekat ini. Dia pun membalas dekapanku dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Tubuhnya yang tadinya gemetar berangsur-angsur mulai tenang.

Aku tak tahu siapa anak ini. Namun, ada perasaan hangat saat bersamanya.

.

.

.

END OF FLASHBACK

Hening.

Naruto menunggu jawaban dari Gaara.

"Sepertinya ada yang membutuhkan bantuanmu." Tanggapnya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Mana ku tahu." Jawabnya.

Belum sempat Naruto mengungkapkan pertanyaannya, pintu kelas terbuka dan memunculkan seorang pria berambut silver yang memakai masker dan penutup mata. Dia adalah Kakashi-sensei, guru matematika mereka.

" Pasti bocah itu yang minta tolong." Tebak Gaara mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

**MEMO :**

Yup. Chap 1 berhenti disini.

Soal mimpi yang dialami Naruto ma Sasuke tu benar adanya muncul di mimpi ling2. Ling2 ga tau maksudnya pa mimpi itu. Karena endingnya menarik n membuat perasaan ling2 'penuh', jadinya ling2 putuskan untuk membuat fict-nya deh. XD

Di rate-nya memang M. Tapi di chap ni mungkin lum da. Mungkin harusnya ling2 tulis T dulu kali ya?

Pi ling2 keburu udah punya ide nista ini… *puppy eyes*. Ntar kalo ga di tulis ling2 lupa lagi…

Baca juga fict ling2 yang laen ya . Setelah ni ling2 akan upload Emotion chap 3. Jangan lupa baca ya ^^ *promosi mode on*

Walo mungkin fict ini agak pendek dan aneh, ling2 tetep meminta review dari reader.

Oya. Karena ling2 punya kebiasaan lupa yang lumayan akut, ingatkan ling2 untuk segera buat lanjutannya dan yang lain ya… *menunduk dalam2*

Itu pun kalau berkenan…

Yang pasti, REVIEW pliss… ^^


	2. Ch2 Belahan Jiwa

FUYU NO YUME

By Ling-Ling Chinese

Pair : NaruSasu

Rate : M

Genre : Angst Romance

Disclaimer : Mbah Kishi~ Ling2 akan menghantuimu dalam mimpi~ xixixixi… *hantu mode on*

**WARNING : **ceritanya agak aneh, OOC, maybe AU, yaoi/shonen ai, miss typo.

**DON'T FLAME!**** DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**MEMO: **

Chap2 apdet ni… Ada yang nunggu?*sembunyi di balik pohon*

Ini sedikit editan dari ling2. Semoga lebih enjoy membacanya :D

* * *

FUYU NO YUME

Ch. 2 BELAHAN JIWA

Gumpalan awan hitam menghiasi langit kelam sore ini. Tak ketinggalan kilat dan guntur ikut meramaikannya. Saling sahut menyahut. Seperti sebuah alunan lagu dalam film-film horror.

Di sebuah ruangan bawah tanah yang gelap dan sepi, terdengar teriakan memilukan yang menggema. Namun, teriakan tersebut hanya terdengar di ruangan yang jauh dari permukaan tanah itu.

'CTAR!'

Suara cambuk terdengar. Sesosok manusia tak berperasaan dengan bangganya memainkan cambuknya.

"Itu hukumanmu karena hari ini karena tidak 'bekerja' dengan baik." Katanya dengan seringai licik bermain di bibirnya. Lalu, dia mulai mencambuki lagi sesuatu yang ada di pojok ruangan dengan sadisnya.

Sesuatu. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya seseorang yang dia cambuk. Orang itu meringkuk di sudut ruangan dengan tubuh luka-luka tanpa sehelai benang pun. Dari kedua pahanya mengalir cairan merah segar. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Entah itu karena kedinginan, takut, atau bahkan jijik.

Suara tawa setan menggema beriringan dengan suara cambuk di dalam ruangan.

.

Pada saat yang sama di tempat yang berbeda.

.

"Ayolah Gaara…" pinta Naruto manja pada sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak." Tolak Gaara.

"Masa' kau pelit begitu pada sahabatmu sendiri… " gerutu Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hah~ " Gaara menggela nafas singkat. "Cuma kali ini saja ya." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari laci mejanya.

"Yaiii!" Seru Naruto senang. Dengan cepat dia menyambar buku dari tangan Gaara dan mencium pipi Gaara singkat.

Pipi Gaara merona singkat.

Gaara sudah tidak heran lagi jika seperti ini. Karena hampir setiap hari Naruto pasti lupa mengerjakan PR. Dan setiap hari itu juga Gaara pasti meminjami pekerjaannya. Walau pun bilangnya 'kali ini saja'. Namun, Gaara tetap meminjaminya. Sudah berkali-kali dia berkata seperti itu. Dan kenyataannya berbeda jauh dengan ucapannya.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam ikal masuk kedalam ruangan. Dia adalah Kurenai sensei, guru Bahasa.

"Yak. Kumpulkan tugas kalian." Perintahnya di depan kelas. "Dan kau Naruto." Mata merah Kurenai sensei melihat ke arah Naruto. Naruto kaget. Kurenai sensei berjalan ke arah bangku Naruto. "Tidak usah menyalin tugas Gaara. Nanti sepulang sekolah kau bebas mengerjakan tugasmu sebanyak 10 lembar." Ucapnya.

"HIEE!" pekik Naruto tidak terima. "Darimana kau tahu aku tidak mengerjakan PR dan menyalin pekerjaan Gaara?" teriaknya sambil mengacung-acungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Kurenai sensei. Karena perbuatannya itu, dia mendapatkan pukulan telak tepat dikepalanya.

"Kau baru saja mengakuinya." Katanya. "Dan penggunaan kata-katamu terhadap gurumu sendiri itu tidak sopan. Seharusnya kau mengatakan 'anda' pada orang yang lebih tua darimu. Bukannya 'kau'." Jelas Kurenai sensei.

Naruto hanya bisa bermanyun ria di tempat duduknya.

* * *

"Hah… Hah… Hah…"

Paru-paru mencoba memompa udara sebanyak mungkin. Hanya deru nafas yang terdengar seperti berkejar-kejaran. Peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Seringai terpasang di bibirnya. Wajah penuh kelegaan terpancar di wajahnya.

"Akhirnya… Aku... bebas juga…" gumamnya di tengah-tengah nafas yang memburu. Lututnya terasa lemas setelah percobaan pembunuhan yang baru saja dia lakukan. "Aku tidak boleh jatuh disini. Aku harus segera pergi." Gumamnya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa saat yang lalu tempat ini adalah medan peperangan.

Ya, dia baru saja mencoba membunuh ular yang selama ini menjeratnya. Setelah sekian lama mencari kesempatan, akhirnya hari ini dia melawan ular itu. Saat ini ular itu sedang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri setelah mangsanya menusukkan ujung sendok yang tumpul di kepalanya beberapa kali dengan sangat keras. Mungkin tempurung kepala ular-orang- itu paling tidak retak akibat insiden ini. Dan setidaknya ada kesempatan buat korban untuk lari dan bersembunyi.

* * *

"Fyuh~" helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Akhirnya selesai juga." Ucapnya sambil menghapus butiran keringat di dahinya dengan lengannya.

"Huh. Kenapa bisa sampai ketahuan sih." Gerutu Naruto. "Lihat, tanganku jadi keriting begini… " Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya ke arah muka Gaara yang duduk di depannya.

Selama masa hukuman Naruto, Gaara dengan senantiasa menunggunya. Dia memposisikan diri di seberang meja Naruto dan berhadapan dengannya untuk mengawasinya.

"Salah siapa menjadikannya kebiasaan." Balasnya datar.

"Eh?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kurenai sensei tahu kebiasaanmu yang selalu lupa mengerjakan PR dan menyontek pekerjaanku." Jelas Gaara singkat.

"Heh!" teriak Naruto tidak percaya. "Apa Kurenai sensei itu peramal? Mengapa dia bisa tahu? Apa dia memata-mataiku?" komentar Naruto yang berfikiran aneh-aneh dan tidak berguna.

_'Itu karena kau mudah ditebak.'_ Ucap Gaara dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu… "

'_Tidak mungkinkan kau ingat dan mengerjakannya sendiri. Paling-paling... '_

"Aku akan menyontek punya Shika jika aku lupa." Kata Naruto percaya diri.

_'Binggo.'_ Gaara mengangguk. Dia bangga karena asumsinya tepat.

"Ayo kita pulang. Sepertinya malam mini akan hujan deras." Ajak Naruto.

Di luar jendela kelas dapat dilihat awan hitam yang menggumpal. Siap menumpahkan air hujan sewaktu-waktu.

Naruto membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakkan diatas meja. Mereka keluar dari kelas saat matahari sudah masuk dalam rumahnya dan saat bulan muncul untuk bertugas.

Lampu-lampu jalan mulai hidup. Mamberikan penerangan pada jalan yang mereka lewati. Angin dingin tak henti-hentinya berhembus. Membuat Naruto merapatkan jaketnya.

"Dingin~ " ucap Naruto sedikit menggigil. "Aku ingin makan Ramen~ " rajuknya.

"Semakin cepat kita pulang, semakin baik." Ujar Gaara bijak.

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya dan berjalan menatap pemandangan jalan jauh didepan sana.

Gelap dan sunyi.

Dia teringat akan mimpinya semalam. Suasana ini hampir mirip dengan mimpinya semalam. Yang berbeda adalah tempat dan adanya bocah itu.

_'Sepertinya ada yang membutuhkan bantuanmu.'_

Ucapan Gaara tadi pagi terngiang dalam kepalanya. Dengan segera ia membuanng pikirannya jauh-jauh.

Pandangan matanya kembali menuju jalan. Matanya menangkat sosok sesuatu di kejauhan. Ada seseorang. Naruto terkejut dan mimpinya terulang secara cepat dalam otaknya. Seperti sebuah kaset yang di setel secara cepat.

Dengan cepat Naruto bersembunyi dibelakang Gaara.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara heran.

"I… Itu… " ucap Naruto gelagapan sambil menunjuk arah datangnya sosok itu.

Gaara mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk Naruto. Dia menyipitkan matanya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas.

Di kejauhan terlihat sesosok manusia yang memakai selembar kain putih menutupi badannya. Orang itu berjalan tertatih-tatih dan terseok-seok seperti zombi. Tak heran jika naruto menganggapnya seperti hantu atau semacamnya.

"Ada apa dengan orang itu?" tanyanya pada Naruto yang masih gemetaran dibelakangnya.

"Eh?" Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap sosok itu. "Oh, orang toh." Ucapnya lega.

Namun,otaknya kembali berfikir.

_'Ini…, '_

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar yakin keadaan ini seperti mimpinya. Seperti déjà vu.

SASUKE'S POV

Aku lelah berjalan. Rasanya tubuhku benar-benar letih.

Ini seperti kejadian dalam mimpiku. Aku berjalan terus tanpa henti untuk menghindari ular itu dan aku bertemu dengannya. Dengan bocah itu. Matahariku. Pahlawnku. Kesatriaku.

Aku terus berusaha untuk mempertahankan kesadaranku. Angin dingin teus menusuk tulangku. Kurapatkan selimut putih yang kucuri dari tempat orang itu. Satu-satunya benda yang melindungiku dari cuaca yang pertama kali setelah bertahun-tahun tidak pernah kurasakan.

Aku terus berjalan dengan menahan sakit pada seluruh tubuhku.

Kulihat ada 2 orang pelajar yang mungkin saja baru pulang dari sekolah dan akan pulang kerumah mereka.

Rumah, ya.

Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mempunyai tempat yang disebut Rumah. Yang ada hanyalah penjara dan sel kumuh.

Kupandang lagi kedua oaring itu. Makin lama jarak kami semakin dekat. Wajah mereka semakin jelas. Kepalaku semakin pening. Dan dadaku terasa penuh sesak.

Orang itu…

Pemuda berambut pirang itu…

Entah mengapa, saat aku melihat kedalam bola matanya yang sebiru langit siang hari, jantungku berdegup dengan kencang dan cepat. Ada sesuatu di dalam diriku. Aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku merasa dia adalah jantung hatiku. Matahariku. Dia bagian lain dari jiwaku.

END SASUKE'S POV

Pemuda itu mendekati Naruto. Seakan ingin merengkuhnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa saat berjumpa dengan Naruto.

Naruto yakin mimpinya telah menjadi kenyataan. Pemuda yang menghampirinya ini adalah bocah dalam mimpinya itu.

Pemuda itu kelihatan kepayahan dalam berjalan. Dalam jarak beberapa meter dari Naruto, dia jatuh pingsan. Naruto segera menghampirinya dan menopang tubuh pemuda itu sebelum jatuh mencium jalan.

"Naruto!" panggil Gaara, menghampiri Naruto. "Siapa dia?" tanyanya.

Naruto menoleh kearah Gaara pelan. Kedua mata langit Naruto mengeluarkan air mata. Gaara tertegun melihatnya.

"Sepertinya… dia adalah Belahan Jiwaku… " ucapnya dengan wajah penuh kebahagiaan.

TBC~

**MEMO :**

Yai~

Senangnya~

Akhirnya chap 2 di apdet juga~

Walau pun apdetnya lama, tapi tumben-tumbenan dalam 1 hari bisa selesai.

Padahal biasanya susah banget buat cari ide. Apa bener ya? Jangan-jangan ada sesuatunya dalam cerita ini?

Hm~ *mikir2*

Ah, terserah deh. Yang penting chap2 selesei. Moga2 di chap3 juga bisa seperti ini. Amin.

Yup. Saatnya balasan review ^0^

**GerezzaVamps**

Lam knal juga ^^ *mbales salaman*

Ling2 juga ngerasa kok kalo yang kemaren tu pendek. Pi sayangnya emang idenya cuma segitu. Rasanya masih kebawa mimpi n ga mood.

Ok. Chap2 udah apdet. Tinggal tunggu chap2 yang selanjutnya ya ;-)

Thanks udah baca n ngerivew… ^^

**Uzukaze touru**

Ng? Telepati ya? *mikir2*

Ga tau juga ya. Emang siapa yang mau telepatian ma ling2? Uzukaze mau?

Makasih ya udah suka. Baca kelanjutannya juga ya ^^

**Ao-Mido**

Lam knal juga ^_^

Makasih atas sarannya dan rasa penasarannya (?).

Ling2 juga udah sering antisipasi gitu kok. Tapi kadang kertasnya ilang ga tau kemana. Truz pernah nulis di HP, pi hp-nya malah rusak. (halah. Alesan.). Tapi, kali ni tenang ja. Ling2 udah tulis ringkasan ceritanya di notepad. Jadi kalo lupa tinggal buka de. XD

Makasih ya sarannya. Sangat berguna kok. Kalo ling2 ga lupa. Hehehe…Xp

**lopelope**

cie… cie… lope lope *ikut2an*

ling2 emang sering ngerivew fict orang kok. Walo kebanyakan ga da yang membangun n ga mutu sih… wkwkwkwk…

Yup. Ni NaruSasu. Makasih udah penasaran. Chap yg baru segera di apdet. Moga2 ja lancar. hehe…

**Sasunaru~lovers**

Makasih udah baca n review ^^. Apdetan kilatnya segera muncul.

Nah, itulah sedikit balesan review dari ling2. Makasih udah baca n review fict ling2. Ling2 ga nyangka bakalan ada yang review bahkan suka dengan fict ling2. Ling2 terharu *nangis bombay*

Ok. Makasih ya. Silahkan review dan tunggu kelanjutannya ;-)

Jaa~ ne.


	3. Ch3 Awal Baru

FUYU NO YUME

By Ling-Ling Chinese

Pair : NaruSasu

Rate : T untuk saat ini

Genre : Angst Romance apa Romance Angst ya? (malah bingung sendiri =_='a)

Disclaimer : Semua mengatakan, "Masa' si? Kishimoto?" *di geplak mbah kishi*

**WARNING : **ceritanya agak aneh, OOC, AU, yaoi/shonen ai, miss typo.

**DON'T FLAME!**** DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**MEMO:**

Pertama-tama, ling2 ucapkan terimakasih atas reviewnya. Maaf karena lama update. Hn… Sepertinya banyak yang salah paham. Mungkin di chap ini Ling2 buka sedikit kali ya… (Apanya(?))

Daripada mikir yang nggak2 mau buka apa. Mending mikirin Fuyu No Yume ya. Wkwkwkwk… *di lemparin sandal*

Ok. Selamat menikmati…

XXX

FUYU NO YUME

Ch. 3 AWAL BARU

Pagi menjelang. Pemuda pemilik mata onyx itu membuka matanya.

Sang pemilik mata onyx mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Membiasakan mata malamnya untuk melihat silaunya matahari pagi ini.

Di pandangnya tempat itu dengan seksama. _'Ini bukan selku. ' _pikirnya dalam hati.

KRIET…

Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Manampakkan sesosok matahari lain di mata onyxnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Naruto di depan pintu.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu mengangguk kecil, mengiyakan.

Naruto tersenyum simpul dan berjalan mendekatinya.

Pemuda berambut dan bermata hitam itu sedikit tersentak kaget ketika tangan dingin Naruto menyentuh keningnya.

"Ng…," gumam Naruto, berfikir. "Sepertinya demammu sudah turun." Ucapnya dengan senyum sumringah yang mengembang di wajahnya.

'_Rasanya orang ini seperti…'_

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto. Naruto sedikit kaget dengan perlakuan itu. Dia bingung harus membalasnya bagaimana. Dengan sedikit kikuk, Naruto akhirnya membalas pelukannya.

"Kau pasti lapar kan… err… " Naruto bingung harus memanggil orang yang masih ada di pelukannya itu dengan sebutan apa. Dia juga sedikit malu-malu karena yang dia lakukan bukanlah hal yang biasa dia lakukan.

"Sasuke." Ucap lirih si pemuda. Kepalanya di benamkan di dada Naruto. Mengingat-ingat aroma tubuh penolongnya.

"Oh," Naruto menggaruk ujung hidungnya yang tak gatal dengan jari telunjuknya. Itu artinya dia masih kikuk dengan situasi yang dihadapinya. "Namaku Naruto. Salam kenal Sasuke."

XXX

Pagi ini, karena khawatir, Gaara mampir ke tempat Naruto.

**FLASH BACK**

"Naruto… Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Gaara setelah Naruto membaringkan Sasuke di atas tempat tidurnya. "Apa maksudmu dengan belahan jiwa? Siapa orang ini? Kau mengenalnya?" bertubi-tubi pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir Gaara.

"Kau ingat pembicaraan kita tadi pagi?" Tanya Naruto.

Gaara mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Soal mimpimu… "Gaara sedikit ragu. Namun dia teringat, "Jangan-jangan laki-laki ini…, " Gaara tak meneruskan kata-katanya.

Naruto tersenyum kearah Gaara. Seakan-akan senyum itu adalah jawabannya.

"Tidak mungkin… " ucapnya tidak percaya. "Hal seperti itu…," lagi-lagi ucapannya tidak dilanjutkan. Gaara adalah orang yang pintar. Dia tahu situasi dan bisa membaca keadaan. Tapi dia selalu menggunakan logika. Matanya menatap Naruto, menyelidik. "Tapi yang kau ceritakan itu seorang bocah. Bukan seorang pemuda. Lagi pula mengapa kau yakin bahwa dia orangnya? Bukankah kau bilang tidak ingat… " lagi-lagi Gaara memutuskan kalimatnya. Dia kalah. Logikanya kalah telak. Nyatanya, hal yang mustahil, bisa menjadi kenyataan. "Belahan jiwa ya." Seakan talah menemukan jawabannya, Gaara berhenti bertanya. Sebenarnya, dalam hati dia tidak mau mengakui hal ini. Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Baiklah. Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang. Lapor polisi? Atau mencari kedua orang tuanya?" tutur Gaara mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia sedikit bad mood.

"Gaara… tentu saja kita harus mengobatinya… Apa kau tidak lihat luka-luka yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya?"

"Oh, baiklah." Ucap Gaara sedikit berat hati. "Lalu setelahnya?" Gaara mengambil perban yang ada di kotak obat.

"Aku akan merawatnya di tempatku." Naruto mulai mengoleskan obat di luka pemuda itu.

"Orang tuamu?" Gaara menyerahkan perban pada Naruto.

"Akan kuceritakan jika mereka sudah pulang."

**END OF FLASH BACK**

'_Dasar Naruto itu… ' _Gaara menghela nafas singkat.

Gaara membuka pintu rumah Naruto. Mengapa Gaara bisa membukanya? Itu karena dia mempunyai kunci cadangan rumah Naruto. Gaara dan Naruto adalah teman sejak kecil. Orang tua mereka saling kenal dan berteman cukup dekat. Jadi saat orang tua Naruto pergi untuk bekerja di tempat jauh, Gaara di titipi kunci cadangan untuk menemani Naruto.

"Naruto… " panggil Gaara.

"Oh, Gaara. Selamat datang." Sapa Naruto yang sedang memasak di dapur. "Ayo duduk. Sarapan segera siap." Ajak Naruto semangat.

Kadang Gaara mampir ketempat Naruto sebelum berangkat sekolah untuk membangunkannya. Namun, tumben-tumbennya Naruto sudah bangun sebelum di bangunkannya. _'Lagipula sejak kapan Naruto bisa memasak?'_ Baru saja Gaara berpikir begitu…

'Gubrak'

'Klotak'

'Grompyang'

Hah… Bisa dibayangkan 'kan betapa parahnya keadaan dapur Naruto…

Gaara memperhatikan penampilan Naruto. Diperhatikannya setiap detail-detailnya. Betapa kusutnya Naruto. Rambutnya yang sudah berantakan semakin berantakan. Di bawah matanya terdapat kantung mata yang tebal dan menghitam. Sepertinya, tadi malam setelah Gaara pulang Naruto tidak tidur. Jari-jarinya penuh dengan bekas luka sayatan dan plesteran. Benar-benar kacau.

Mata Gaara memancarkan kemarahan.

Gaara berjalan mendekati Naruto. Ditariknya lengan Naruto dengan cukup keras sampai pisau yang sedang di pegangnya jatuh ke lantai. Untung saja tidak mengenai kaki Naruto.

"Whoa… Hampir saja." Naruto lega pisau jang dijatuhkannya tidak mengenai kakinya. "A-Apa?" heran Naruto karena tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik.

Gaara menatap tajam mata Naruto.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" kata Gaara kesal.

"A-Aku sedang membuaat sarapan." Jawab Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Kau tidak tidur semalam kan?" ucapnya lagi dengan nada marah.

"Ga-Gaara…" Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya, tidak percaya. Tangannya terasa sakit di remas oleh Gaara. _'Ada apa dengan Gaara?'_

Menyadari Naruto yang sedikit ketakutan akibat perbuatannya, Gaara melepas genggamannya.

"Minggir. Biar aku yang buat." Perintah Gaara.

Gaara menggeser tubuh Naruto. Dengan cepat Gaara mengolah bahan makanan yang telah menjadi korban Naruto menjadi sebuah makanan yang layak untuk dimakan. Naruto hanya bisa terbengong di belakangnya.

XXX

Disebuah pelabuhan yang sudah tidak terpakai dan jauh dari kota, terdapat sebuah gedung penelitian yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Dari luar seperti gedung tak berpenghuni, namun jauh di bawah gedung itu terdapat ruang rahasia bawah tanah yang sering digunakan untuk percobaan hasil penelitian. Disanalah markas dari seorang penjahat yang selalu lolos dari hukum.

"Maafkan saya tuan Orochimaru. Sampai saat ini saya belum menemukan keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke."

Orang yang di panggil _'Tuan Orochimaru'_ itu sedang memainkan rambut panjangnya dengan lidah yang panjang miliknya. "Si kucing hitam itu pandai juga bersembunyi… khuhuhu…," orang yang bernama Orochimaru tersebut menganggap ini sebuah permainan petak umpet yang menarik baginya. "Tapi itu tak akan berlangsung lama." Nada suaranya berubah semakin rendah. Udara di ruangan bawah tanah yang lembab itu semakin terasa mengerikan. "Segera cari dia!" perintah Orochimaru. "Tak akan kubiarkan bocah yang telah membuat luka di kepalaku itu bersikap seenaknya. Dia harus menanggung penderitaan yang lebih akibat membuat ular marah." Katanya berang. Sikapnya benar-benar seperti ular. Matanya tajam dan suka mendesis.

"Baiklah tuanku." Kata anak buahnya kemudian menghilang dibalik kegelapan.

XXX

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya Gaara di sela-sela jam makan siangnya.

"Hah?" Naruto yang sedang asik makan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bekal makan siang buatan Gaara yang sedang di santapnya. "Mmm…," Naruto berpikir sambil mengunyah makanannya. Mulutnya penuh dengan makanan. "Mungkin…," Naruto mengingat-ingat. "Mungkin aku harus ke kamar kecil. Hiii~" katanya sambil berlari keluar kelas menuju kamar kecil.

Gaara hanya mendesah pelan melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Dibereskannya sisa-sisa makan siang mereka.

"Gaara-kun." Panggil Kurenai sensei dari luar kelas.

Gaara mengkentikan aktivitasnya dan menghampiri Kurenai sensei.

"Dimana Naruto?"

"Di kamar kecil."

"Katakan pada Naruto bahwa tugasnya ngaco. Suruh dia menemuiku sepulang sekolah nanti."

Gaara hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Kurenai sensei berlalu dari pandangan Gaara.

Dari arah Kurenai sensei pergi, terlihat Naruto kembali dari kamar kecil. Naruto bertemu Kurenai sensei saat perjalanan kembali ke kelas dan dia di hadang oleh guru berambut ikal tersebut. Terlihat Kurenai sensei mengatakan sesuatu dan Naruto membalasnya sambil manyun. Kurenai sensei marah dan memukul kepala Naruto dengan buku absen yang di bawanya dan mengatakan sesuatu lagi. Kemudian Kurenai sensei pergi ke ruang kelas yang tak jauh dari tempat dia dan Naruto bicara tadi untuk mengajar. Begitulah yang terlihat dari sudut pandang Gaara.

"Sepertinya kau tak perlu menemui Kurenai sensei sepulang sekolah nanti." Kata Gaara datar begitu Naruto berada di dekatnya.

"Menyebalkan. Kurenai sensei memberiku PR musim gugur." Kata Naruto cemberut. Lagi-lagi bibirnya di majukan kedepan. "Masa' hanya aku yang harus mengerjakan PR musim gugur." Gerutu Naruto tidak terima.

Naruto mendekat ke jendela. Dia merasa liburan musim gugurnya yang menyenangkan terasa jauh dari genggaman seperti langit di musim gugur.

Pandangan mata Naruto menangkap sesuatu di luar sana.

"Gaara… " panggilnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari sesuatu di luar sana..

"Hn?"

"Siapa… Siapa yang mengajar setelah ini?" tanyanya masih tanpa mengedipkan matanya. Matanya masih terpaku pada sesuatu di luar sana.

"?" Gaara sedikit kebingungan dengan tingkah Naruto. "Iruka sensei. Ada apa?" Gaara penasaran dan ikut melihat sesuatu yang menjadi perhatian Naruto diluar sana.

Naruto melepaskan pandangannya dari jendela dan bergegas ke mejanya untuk mengambil tas. "Gaara, katakan pada Iruka sensei aku tidak enak badan dan ijin pulang duluan." Katanya sembari terburu-buru meninggalkan Gaara.

Gaara tidak menghiraukan ucapan Naruto, hanya saja matanya masih terpaku pada Sasuke yang berada di gerbang depan sedang menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya akibat udara yang sudah mulai dingin. Tak berapa lama terlihat Naruto muncul dan menghampiri Sasuke yang berada di gerbang. Terlihat Naruto melepas jaketnya dan mengenakannya ke Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tertunduk. Naruto merangkulnya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Gaara masih melihat kearah gerbang depan. Seakan adegan yang baru saja di lihatnya masih berlanjut. Sampai Iruka sensei menegurnya.

"Gaara-kun, bel sudah berbunyi. Ayo masuk." Ajak Iruka sensei.

Gaara menghentikan aktivitasnya dan masuk ke kelas tanpa mengatakan apapun. Iruka sensei yang sedikit bingung melihat ke arah luar jendela sebentar untuk mengetahui apa yang Gaara lihat. Namun tidak ada apapun disana. Iruka sensei hanya memutar bola matanya, tidak mengerti. Kemudian mengikuti langkah Gaara untuk masuk kedalam kelas.

~TBC~

Maaf karena ling2 lama untuk mengupdate fict ini…

Maaf juga karena aneh. Mungkin ada juga yang masih tidak mengerti jalan ceritanya atau kata-katanya yang 'njlimet'(?).

Maaf juga untuk pendeskrepsian sekolah yang tidak jelas. Ling2 juga tidak tahu sekolah disana seperti apa, jadi ling2 kira-kira saja dan lihat sikon yang cocok untuk adegan terakhir. #grin

Yah, mungkin cukup sekian dulu karena ling2 harus menyelesaikan fict2 ling2 yang udah lama nunggak dan agar bisa cepat update chapter yang selanjutnya. ;)

Kritik dan saran sangat membantu. Jika ada pertanyaan silahkan ditanyakan. Jika ada salah mohon maaf.

Intinya… please RnR~~


	4. Ch4 I Love You

FUYU NO YUME

By Ling-Ling Chinese

Pair : NaruSasu

Rate : T+ mendekati M

Genre : Angst/Romance

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING : **OOC, AU, yaoi/shonen ai, miss typo, lime dan lemon untuk amannya.

**DON'T FLAME!**** DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**MEMO:**

Maafkan ling2… sepertinya ling2 belum sanggup untuk membuat rate M dengan adegan lemon yang bagus. Sepertinya fict ini tidak akan berjalan sesuai rencana dalam benak ling2. #sigh

Jadi ling2 benar2 minta maaf karena seenaknya saja dalam merubah jalur cerita dan rate awalnya. Tapi ling2 berusaha untuk menampilkan lime yang mendekati lemon. (tapi sepertinya jauh =_=)

Selamat menikmati…

XXX

FUYU NO YUME

Ch. 4 I LOVE YOU

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke. Genap dua minggu pula Sasuke tinggal ditempat Naruto. Sasuke tidak banyak bicara. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak pernah bicara sejak malam dia menyebutkan namanya. Dia lebih sering bicara melalui gerak tubuhnya dari pada menggunakan suaranya.

"Sasuke, air panasnya sudah siap. Mandilah duluan." Ucap Naruto. Sasuke merespon dengan anggukkan dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Naruto merasa iba terhadap Sasuke. Namun, entah mengapa di balik rasa iba itu tersembunyi perasaan lain. Rasa ingin melindungi yang kuat. Rasa yang tak ingin kehilangan. Rasa ingin selalu bersamanya. Rasa ingin membuatnya bahagia.

"Baju gantimu kutaruh di sini ya."

Naruto menunggu jawaban. Sekiranya saja Sasuke mau bicara. Namun nihil. Tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar mandi. Naruto meletakkan baju ganti Sasuke ke dalam keranjang dekat pintu kamar mandi.

Naruto berharap dapat berbicara dengan Sasuke. Dia ingin mendengarkan cerita Sasuke. Mengapa waktu pertama kali bertemu dia penuh dengan luka. Sepertinya luka-luka itu bukan luka baru. Apakah dia di siksa keluarganya dan kabur dari rumah? Tapi mengapa tidak ada kabar anak hilang di koran atau televisi? Bahkan di pembicaraan ibu-ibu gosip sebelah rumah pun tidak terdengar. Apa orang tuanya sudah tidak peduli lagi dengannya? Banyak sekali yang ingin di tanyakan Naruto dan dia ingin tahu jawabannya.

'TING TONG'

Suara bel membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

'_Apakah itu Gaara? Tumben dia memencet bel.'_

Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu masuk.

Sejak seminggu yang lalu, Gaara sering mampir kerumah Naruto untuk mengajari Naruto belajar. Karena ujian sudah semakin dekat sebelum liburan musim gugur. Tapi aneh. Tidak biasanya Gaara menekan tombol bel ketika berkunjung ke rumah Naruto.

Naruto sampai di pintu masuk. Dilihatnya orang di seberang pintu dari lubang pengintip yang ada di pintu. Ternyata itu buka Gaara. Dibukanya daun pintu berwarna coklat tua itu.

"Ya?" ucapnya begitu pintu terbuka. Dilihatnya dengan seksama pria di depannya itu. Kulitnya putih, rambutnya hitam dan wajahnya tampan. Mirip sekali dengan Sasuke. "Siapa anda?" tanyanya pada sang tamu.

"Apa benar ini kediaman Uzumaki?" Tanya tamu itu sopan.

"Ya. Ada keperluan apa ya?" Tanya Naruto masih dalam keadaan memegangi kenop pintu yang di bukanya sambil mengeluarkan separuh badannya lewat celah pintu.

'BRUK'

Terdengar ada sesuatu yang terjatuh di belakang Naruto. Kontan Naruto menoleh kebelakang. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang telah selesai mandi dengan rambutnya yang masih basah jatuh terduduk di lantai. Badannya gemetar dan terlihat ketakutan. Wajahnya pucat dan hampir menangis. Dengan segera Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan memberikan perlindungan padanya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto khawatir. Dipeluknya badan Sasuke yang gemetar dengan hebat.

Sang tamu yang merasa aneh, penasaran dan mengintip dari balik pintu. "Ternyata benar." Ujar tamu itu. " Ternyata kamu ada di sini Sasuke."

Naruto menatap tajam tamu itu. Dia berpikir orang itu adalah orang jahat yang menyakiti Sasuke. "Siapa sebenarnya anda?" selidik Naruto. "Anda mengenal Sasuke?" Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"Maaf, saya lupa memperkenalkan diri." katanya sopan. "Nama saya Uchiha Itachi. Saya ingin membawa Sasuke pulang." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. Terlintas seulas senyuman di bibirnya. Namun dimata Sasuke, senyuman itu terlihat seperti senyuman sang iblis jahat. Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya di dada Naruto. Gemetarannya semakin hebat.

Naruto terbengong. Ternyata tamu itu ternyata kenalannya Sasuke.

"Permisi."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar di balik sang tamu. Itu adalah Gaara.

"Oh, maafkan ketidaksopanan saya." Katanya. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Pamitnya. "Saya sudah mengetahui keberadaan adik saya, saya merasa lega. Kapan-kapan saya akan datang berkunjung lagi. Permisi." Sang tamu membungkukkan badannya dan kemudian berjalan pergi.

Gaara memperhatikan kepergian sang tamu yang melewatinya.

"Ada apa Naruto? Mengapa kalian terduduk dilantai seperti itu?" Tanya Gaara dengan pandangan yang tidak enak dan terheran-heran. Sasuke masih gemeratan dan Naruto masih memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Ayo Sasuke." Naruto membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri. Wajah sasuke masih pucat dan pandangan matanya kosong. "Akan kubuatkan coklat panas untukmu agar badanmu hangat." Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke yang dingin sekali seperti mayat. Diantarkannya Sasuke ke kamar. Gaara memutuskan untuk menungu di ruang keluarga sambil menonton televisi.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 18.05. Tak terasa Gaara sudah menunggu Naruto selama satu jam di ruang keluarga.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Naruto masuk kedalam ruangan dengan membawa dua cangkir coklat panas dan beberapa makanan ringan untuk cemilan.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaannya?" Tanya Gaara datar. Tidak ada nada khawatir dalam suaranya. Gaara bertanya hanya untuk formalitas saja.

"Sudah sedikit tenang." Katanya sambil memberikan secangkir coklat panas untuk Gaara. Udara sore ini begitu dingin. Diluar angin dingin terus berhembus. "Dia tidak ingin kutinggalkan sendiri, jadi aku tadi menemaninya sampai tertidur." Naruto memposisikan diri duduk di samping Gaara.

"hn." Gumamnya tanda mengerti. Gaara memperhatikan coklat panas di cangkirnya. Seperti mencari-cari sesuatu di dalamnya. "Siapa orang tadi? Mau apa dia kemari?"

Naruto menyeruput coklat panasnya. "Tadi dia bilang 'adik'. Mungkin dia kakak Sasuke." Jawabnya sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi. Pandangan matanya kini tertuju pada coklat panas di cangkirnya. Sama seperti yang Gaara lakukan tadi. Seakan-akan ada hal menarik di dalam sana. "Sepertinya dia ingin membawa Sasuke pulang." Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan cangkirnya pelan. Gaara mendengarkannya sambil lalu. Matanya tertuju pada acara yang di tayangkan di televisi. Namun dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan acara tersebut.

Hening.

Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara setelah itu. Yang ada hanyalah suara jam dinding yang terus berdetak dan suara acara televisi yang mendominasinya. Suara jendela kaca yang di ketuk oleh angin juga ikut mengisi keheningan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Gaara memecah keheningan. Di teguknya coklat panas miliknya.

Naruto diam, berpikir. "Aku tidak tahu." Itulah jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Naruto.

Gaara meletakkan cangkirnya yang telah kosong di meja. "Aku pulang." Katanya.

Mata Naruto mengikuti pergerakan Gaara. "Eh, eh… ?" Naruto bingung. Tiba-tiba Gaara bilang ingin pulang. "Tapi belajarnya?" kali ini tubuhnya yang mengikuti arah Gaara pergi.

"Hari ini kau istirahat saja." Katanya sambil mengenakan jaketnya. Gaara menatap Naruto, lurus. "Kau harus hati-hati dengan orang tadi." Pesannya sebelum meninggalkan Naruto.

XXX

(**hati-hati dibagian ini ;) **)

"ngh…" desah Naruto. Tidurnya terasa tidak nyaman. Badannya terasa dingin dan berat. Dengan berat hati, dia membuka matanya. Ada sesuatu di depannya-atau tepatnya diatasnya. Naruto menggosok-gosok kedua matanya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Hwaa…!" Dia terkejut dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Di nyalakannya lampu kecil yang ada di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Sa-Sasuke?" ucapnya tidak percaya. Sasuke menyusup ke tempat tidurnya. "Apa yang… Hwaa!" lagi-lagi Naruto terkejut ketika melihat kancing piamanya terbuka dan memperlihatkan dada bidangnya. Ada bekas luka disana. Bekas cakaran. Sepertinya tadi Sasuke mencengkeram cukup kuat di baju beserta daging dada Naruto.

Naruto menyadari sesuatu lagi. Di atas luka cakaran itu ada sesuatu yang berkilat. Di pegangnya luka di dadanya itu. Slavia. Ya, itu adalah Slavia. Jangan-jangan…

"Kau ingin menyembuhkan lukaku ya."Naruto nyengir. Gigi rapinya terlihat dengan jelas meski dalam kegelapan. "Anak baik… anak baik…," Naruto mengusap-usap kepala Sasuke layaknya anak kecil.

Sasuke senang dipuji Naruto. Sudah lama tidak ada yang mengelus-elus kepalanya seperti itu. Dengan perasaan senang, dilanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya yang tertunda tadi. Menjilati luka Naruto.

Awalnya Naruto merasa tak keberatan, namun…

"Sa-Sasuke… aku rasa sudah cukup. Besok pasti lukaku akan sembuh dengan sendirinya." Di dorongnya pundak Sasuke. Naruto mencoba menghentikan Sasuke. Namun, ketika melihat air muka Sasuke yang terlihat sedih, Naruto akhirnya pasrah. "Ok… baiklah…"

Semakin lama Sasuke memainkan lidahnya di dada Naruto, Naruto semakin resah.

'_Gawat.'_ atau _'Bertahanlah Naruto.' _Itulah mantra yang terus di ucapkan Naruto dalam hatinya.

Semakin larut, gerakan lidah Sasuke sudah menjamah ke berbagai tempat di tubuh Naruto dan membuat tanda. Saat ini lidah Sasuke sedang sibuk di daerah pusar Naruto. Terus meliuk-liuk, berputar-putar searah dengan jarum jam.

Mantra terus di ucapkan dihatinya, namun pikirannya terus menolak. Akhirnya hati maupun pikirannya dikalahkan oleh nafsu.

Naruto membalik keadaan. Kini Sasuke yang berada di bawah. Entah sejak kapan mereka berdua sudah tidak tertutupi sehelai benang pun. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

Dilihatnya tubuh Sasuke, penuh dengan luka lama. Naruto tersadar akan perbuatannya. Dia menjauh dari Sasuke. "Ah… maaf…" ucapnya. Dia menutup wajahnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan. Dia tidak mampu untuk melihat wajah Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya, dan membisikkan sesuatu. Kedua bola mata Naruto membulat. Dia tidak percaya apa yang di dengar oleh telinganya.

Naruto merebahkan tubuh Sasuke dengan lembut di atas tempat tidur. Dikecupnya puncak kepala pemuda berambut malam di depannya. Kening, hidung, lalu bibir. Dikecupnya lembut bibir merah Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan Naruto meminta ijin masuk pada Sasuke. Perang lidah terjadi. Dua lidah saling bergelut di dalam sana. Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan berpindah ke leher mulus Sasuke. Digigit, dihisap dan dijilat. Tanda kepemilikan di berikan Naruto pada leher Sasuke. Sementara bibir Naruto sibuk menandai, tangannya sibuk bekerja di daerah tersensitif Sasuke. Desahan demi desahan terus meluncur dari bibir Sasuke. Naruto semakin di buat gila oleh suara indah Sasuke. Tak mampu untuk menahan diri lebih lama, Naruto memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam tubuh Sasuke.

"Argh…," Sasuke terkejut ada sesuatu yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

Dua jari masuk. Erangan semakin keras. Dan saat jari ketiga masuk, erangan Sasuke menggema di seluruh ruangan. Naruto membuka jalan agar 'milik'nya bisa masuk. Agar Sasuke tidak merasa kesakitan, tangan yang satunya memanjakan 'milik' Sasuke dan mulut Naruto memainkan nipple Sasuke yang sudah mengeras.

"A… aahh!" akhirnya Sasuke mencapai klimaksnya. Dia terkulai lemas akibat klimaks.

Naruto mempersiapkan diri untuk masuk kedalam tubuh Sasuke. Dengan perlahan dan pasti, dimasukkannya kebanggaannya itu. Setiap erangan dan desahan dari Sasuke menjadi pemicu bagi setiap gerakan Naruto. Hentakan demi hentakan menjadi candu yang memabukkan bagi Sasuke.

Tubuh Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Kegiatan seperti ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. Namun kali ini berbeda. Ini bukan 'orang itu'. Tak ada siksaan. Setiap sentuhannya membuat Sasuke melayang. Dia tidak keberatan apabila Naruto memasuki dirinya. Ia ingin lebih lama bersama mataharinya.

'_Aku mencintaimu'_

"Sa-Sasuke…!" Naruto mengeluarkan benih-benihnya didalam tubuh Sasuke bersamaan dengan klimaks kedua Sasuke.

Sasuke kelelahan. Dia sudah tidak berdaya. Naruto mengeluarkan dirinya dan berbaring di samping Sasuke. Di selimutinya pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"I love you, too." Bisiknya di telinga pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut bak malam dan kulit seputih porselen.

Naruto juga kelelahan. Mereka berdua melanjutkan kisah cinta mereka berdua di dalam mimpi. Awal dari kisah mereka.

~TBC~

Akhirnya selesai juga! .

Ternyata lebih cepat dari yang ling2 duga. Dan… lebih berat… #suram.

Dalam pembuatannya penuh kendala. Perang batin, pikiran, imajinasi, alur, dll dan beberapa kali mengalami perubahan dan mengharuskan ling2 untuk melihat wajah Sasu dan Naru. Tapi tetap saja sulit. Hasilnya tambah ooc dan ancur. : (

ling2 juga sempat terjebak dalam labirin kata2 waktu membuatnya. Benar2 perjuangan keras buat ling2. (padahal sempet tawa2 gaje saat buatnya. wkwkwkwk ...)

Yah, maaf tidak sesuai dengan rated awal. Meski begitu, ling2 telah berusaha untuk membuat lime di chapter ini. Sebenernya mau membuat lemon. Tapi lagi2 ling2 terpaksa perang, jadi ling2 buat lime yang mendekati lemon. (atau malah tidak mendekati sama sekali? ! )

Sebagai permintaan maaf ling2 buat chap ini sedikit panjang… (Cuma sedikit.)

Terimakasih sudah sudi untuk membacanya.

Do you mind to review? #sok inggris (maaf kalau inggrisnya salah… = / / / / =a )


	5. Ch5 Kenyataan

FUYU NO YUME

By Ling-Ling Chinese

Pair : NaruSasu

Rate : T

Genre : Angst/Romance

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING : **aneh, OOC, AU, yaoi/shonen ai, miss typo.

**DON'T FLAME!**** DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**MEMO:**

Semuanya terungkap di chapter ini.

Selamat menikmati…

XXX

FUYU NO YUME

Ch. 5 KENYATAAN

Liburan musim gugur sebentar lagi dimulai. Namun mulai hari ini sampai 5 hari kedepan Naruto dan siswa-siswi lainnya harus menempuh ujian terlebih dahulu. Dengan semangat yang membara, mereka berjuang.

"Baiklah, bapak akan membagikan kertas ujiannya." Kata Hibiki Dan sensei. "Tapi kuperingatkan. Sekali kalian ketahuan mencontek, pekerjaan kalian akan aku ambil dan akan di nilai nol. Paham!" tegasnya.

"Paham." Serentak murid-murid satu kelas menjawab layaknya prajurit.

Hari pertama yang akan mengawasi ujian di kelas Naruto adalah orang yang menakutkan. Salah sedikit saja bisa jadi bom yang akan menggagalkan liburan musim gugur mereka.

'_Untung saja sebelumnya aku sudah belajar dengan giat dengan Gaara. Lagipula…'_ Naruto tersipu malu akibat terbayang kejadian tadi malam.

Namun berkat itu dia menjadi semangat dan siap untuk menghadapi apapun. Tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa kejadian yang tidak dia perkirakan sebelumnya akan terjadi. Sebuah kejadian yang akan merubah jalan hidupnya.

"Engh…," Naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Hari pertama bisa di lalui dengan mulus." Katanya dalam perjalanan pulang. Hari ini dia senang karena berhasil mengerjakan ujian. "Bagaimana dengan dirimu Gaara?"

Pertanyaan yang salah. Tentu saja Gaara dapat mengerjakannya. Karena dia adalah orang yang pintar.

"hn." Gumaman menjadi jawabannya.

"Bagus." Kata Naruto senang. Hari ini senyum dan cengiran tidak lepas dari wajah Naruto. "Besok kita juga harus semangat." Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya. "Sasuke, aku pulang." Salamnya begitu masuk rumah. Gaara mengikuti dari belakang.

Seperti biasa tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Namun ternyata hari ini tidak biasa.

"Selamat datang." Jawab seseorang dari dalam.

Ada yang menjawab salamnya.

'_Apakah itu suara Sasuke?'_ Naruto menjatuhkan tasnya di depan pintu masuk dan berlari menuju suara tadi berasal, di ruang tamu.

Namun, ternyata salah. Itu bukan suara Sasuke. Naruto terkejut melihat orang asing yang beberapa waktu lalu datang kerumahnya sekarang ada di ruang tamunya. Duduk berdampingan dengan Sasuke.

"Kau…"

"Maaf lancang masuk kerumah anda tanpa ijin. Saya ada keperluan dengan anda." Katanya di sertai senyuman. Naruto begidik. Senyuman itu terlihat mengerikan.

Naruto duduk berseberangan dengan Sasuke dan sang tamu.

"Ada keperluan apa?" tanyanya. Gaara duduk di sampingnya. Sesekali Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Sasuke gemetar.

"Perkenalkan sekali lagi. Nama saya Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke." Kenalnya. Naruto mengangguk paham. Gaara menatap tajam Itachi. "Hari ini saya ingin membawa adik saya kembali kerumah."

'JEDER' bagaikan tersambar petir hati Naruto.

"Jadi saya ingin memberitahu anda."Naruto terdiam. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu. Pikirannya terasa kacau. "Maaf?" Itachi menunggu jawaban.

"Itu…" lidahnya terasa kelu. Pikirannya kosong.

"Ah, Maaf, hari ini saya ada keperluan. Jadi saya akan membawa Sasuke sekarang." Katanya sambil melihat ke arah jam tangannya. "Ayo Sasuke." Ajak sang kakak. Sasuke menurut. Maskipun badannya tak henti-hentinya gemetar.

Naruto tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke. Dia membulatkan tekadnya untuk mengantar kepergian Sasuke agar dia tidak menyesal. "Sasuke." Panggil Naruto. "Kapan-kapan aku akan mengunjungimu." Tekad Naruto. Tangannya dikepalkan kuat-kuat.

Gemetaran pada tubuh Sasuke menghilang. Dia senang dengan ucapan Naruto. Tapi…

"Maaf. Sayangnya kami tidak akan tinggal di satu tempat berlama-lama. Kami akan sering berpindah-pindah tempat." Kata Itachi menyayangkannya.

Naruto mulai putus asa. Namun dia tidak boleh menyerah sampai disini jika tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke. "Sasuke…"panggilnya pelan. Namun Sasuke masih dapat mendengarnya. "Kau boleh mampir ketempatku jika berada di sekitar sini." Suara Naruto bergetar. Namun dipaksakan sebuah cengiran di wajahnya sebagai hadiah perpisahan. Dia menahan perasaannya. "Pintu rumahku akan selalu terbuka untukmu." Air mata mengalir dari sudut mata langit Naruto.

Sasuke benar-benar merasa senang. Setelah sekian lama, baru kali ini ada orang yang benar-benar memperhatikannya. Tak terasa Sasuke mengeluarkan air matanya juga.

Naruto mengantar kepergian Sasuke dan Itachi sampai pintu gerbang rumahnya. Sebuah taksi telah menunggu disana. Naruto terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang berada di dalam taksi. Dan tak melepas pandangannya sampai taksi itu menghilang di belokan.

Gaara menepuk bahu Naruto. "Kau tak ingin dia sedih jika melihat nilaimu jelek 'kan." Kata-kata Gaara bukan sebuah kalimat tanya, namun lebih tepat jika disebut sebuah perintah.

Naruto menghapus air matanya dengan lengannya. "Ya. Akan aku tunjukkan nilai yang bagus untuknya. Aku berjanji." Itulah tekadnya.

XXX

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak Sasuke pergi dari sisi Naruto. Ujian telah berakhir dan memasuki liburan musim gugur yang menyenangkan. Pada umumnya, saat liburan musim gugur, orang-orang pergi mencari jamur di gunung atau melihat daun maple yang kemerahan. Namun beda dengan yang dilakukan Naruto. Yang dia lakukan selama memasuki liburannya adalah mencari Sasuke. Dia begitu merindukan Sasuke. Dia ingin memperlihatkan nilainya yang berhasil menduduki sepuluh besar di kelas pada Sasuke.

"Cukup Naruto." Gaara melepaskan tangan Naruto dari tombol-tombol keyboard laptopnya. "Istirahatlah. Kau belum tidur dua hari ini."

Ya, selama dua hari ini-begitu ujian sekolah berakhir- Naruto terus mencari Sasuke tanpa memikirkan kesehatannya. Dari pagi hingga malam dia terus mencari dan bertanya pada orang-orang tentang keluarga Uchiha dan Sasuke, begitu larut malam dan orang-orang yang dapat di tanyai sudah mulai berkurang, dia membuka laptop dan mencari informasi di Internet. Gaara merasa prihatin terhadap keadaan Naruto.

"Baiklah, akan kubantu." Akhirnya Gaara ikut turun tangan. "Dengan syarat, kau hentikan semua hal yang tak berguna ini." Naruto awalnya tidak memperdulikannya. Dia terus berkutat dengan laptopnya. "Naruto, dengar." Gaara mulai kesal dengan sikap Naruto. Dipegangnya kedua pundak Naruto agar dia fokus terhadap Gaara. "Jika kau ingin bertemu Sasuke, dengarkan perintahku. Mengerti." Perintahnya. Naruto tak mampu berkutik. Akhirnya dia menurut pada Gaara. "Bagus. Sekarang kau mandi dan setelah itu bergegas ke dapur. Akan kubuatkan makanan untukmu." Ucap Gaara layaknya seorang Ibu. Naruto menurut dan melaksanakan perintah Gaara untuk segera mandi.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Naruto benar-benar masuk ke kamar mandi dan mandi, Gaara mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Hallo," katanya begitu sambungan teleponnya terhubung. "Segera cari tahu info tentang keluarga Uchiha dan keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke." Perintahnya pada orang di seberang telepon. "Lalu, selidiki juga orang yang bernama Uchiha Itachi." Katanya sebelum menutup telepon.

XXX

Beberapa hari kemudian. Di kediaman Uzumaki.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada disini." Suara seorang wanita terdengar di belakang Gaara dan Naruto yang sedang menonton televisi.

Gaara kenal suara ini. "Temari nee-san…" Wanita berkucir empat tersebut adalah kakak Gaara, Temari.

"Pantas saja aku cari di rumah tidak ada." Katanya, lalu duduk di Sofa di samping mereka layaknya ratu.

"Temari nee-san, lama tak jumpa." Sapa Naruto.

"Hai Naruto. Kau makin tampan saja." Kata Temari sedikit menggoda.

"Mengapa Nee-san kemari?" Tanya Gaara ketus.

"Aku membawa informasi tentang Uchiha Sasuke."

Mata Naruto membulat.

"Kau ingin tahu kabar dia, bukan? Naruto-kun?" pancing Temari.

"Cepat katakan saja. Jangan berbelit-belit dan membuat dia penasaran." Kata Gaara lagi-lagi dengan ketus.

"Dasar tidak ada manis-manisnya." Gerutu Temari. "Baiklah." Temari mengambil nafas sejenak. Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Pemilik dari perusahan Uchiha corp. yang telah di tutup lima tahun yang lalu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan… "Temari memutuskan kalimatnya. Dilihatnya Naruto maupun Gaara tegang mendengarkan ceritanya. "Mereka telah MA-TI." Ucap Temari dengan intonasi nada yang rendah.

Jantung Naruto serasa berhenti berdetak. Bagaikan di hantam suatu benda yang berat dan tertusuk benda tajam.

Serangkaian seringai terlukis di bibir Temari. "Itulah yang terjadi di 'dunia atas'." Lanjutnya. Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya, tidak mengerti. Namun dia tetap menyimak dengan baik dan menyerap info yang Temari berikan tanpa banyak bertanya. "Namun di 'dunia bawah'cerita ini sudah menyebar. Uchiha telah terperangkap oleh jeratan sang 'ular'. Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi?" lagi-lagi Temari membuat Naruto penasaran. Naruto menggeleng dengan cepat. Berharap Temari cepat menceritakan semuanya. "Lima tahun yang lalu, pasangan Uchiha dibunuh oleh Orochimaru di kediamannya. Oleh sebab itu si Sulung Uchiha menutup perusahaan keluarga mereka dan membawa adiknya,Sasuke, kabur menghindari Orochimaru."Jelasnya.

"Jadi selama kurang lebih lima tahun ini, Itachi membesarkan Sasuke seorang diri… "Gumam Naruto tanpa sadar.

Temari membelakkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu?" bentak Temari.

Naruto sedikit ketakutan. "Aku merasa, jika tindakanku benar ketika beberapa waktu yang lalu aku melepaskan Sasuke untuk hidup bersama kakaknya yang telah menjaganya selama kurang lebih lima tahun ini." Ujar naruto sedikit lega setelah mendengar kenyataannya.

Temari tidak percaya akan pendengarannya. "Itachi sudah mati." Katanya. Lagi-lagi dada Naruto serasa dipukul benda berat. "Setahun setelah orangtuanya dibunuh, Itachi dibunuh oleh Orochimaru. Namun Orochimaru lolos dari jeratan hukum karena kurangnya barang bukti." Tutur Temari menjelaskan.

"Sudah kuduga. Ada yang aneh dari orang yang membawa Sasuke." Kata Gaara.

Lalu siapa dia? Itulah hal yang berkecambuk di pikiran mereka.

"Ah," Temari teringat sesuatu. "Jangan-jangan…," lagi-lagi Temari memotong ucapannya. Kali ini bukan ingin membuat yang lain penasaran, namun karena dia masih ragu. "Aku pernah dengar… Dulu Orochimaru membuka sebuah tempat penelitian yang jauh dari kota. Jangan-jangan yang ditelitinya itu… " lagi-lagi Temari memutus kalimatnya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan hasil pemikirannya itu adalah kenyataannya. Temari berasumsi bahwa Orochimaru meneliti bagaimana cara menghidupkan orang yang telah meninggal. Namun dia tidak ingin percaya, dia berusaha membuat asumsi lain.

"Temari nee-san… aku ingin tanya satu hal." Temari keluar dari imajinasinya dan mendengarkan apa yang ingin Naruto tanyakan. "Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke setelah kehilangan satu-satunya kakak yang telah merawatnya?"

Temari tidak menyangka Naruto akan menanyakan hal itu. "Kudengar ia di bawa oleh Orochimaru." Temari tak mampu memandang Naruto. Dia memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya.

Sekarang Naruto tahu darimana luka-luka yang ada di tubuh Sasuke berasal. Dia semakin geram dan marah. Dia memutuskan untuk mencari orang yang bernama Orochimaru dan membuat perhitungan dengannya.

"Beri tahu aku dimana dia... " Gaara dan Temari tersentak. "Dimana keberadaan Orochimaru."

XXX

"Tak kusangka obat perubah wujudmu berhasil dengan baik, Kabuto."

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, tuanku Orochimaru…"

"Berkat dirimu, aku menemukan kembali kucing peliharaanku yang kabur. Fufufu… " seringai Orochimaru. Sasuke melepaskan diri dari tangan Orochimaru yang menyentuh dagunya. "Tapi, sepertinya… " Orochimaru mengeluarkan cambuknya. "Dia harus dididik kembali." Orochimaru mencambuki tubuh Sasuke beberapa kali dn tertawa-tawa seperti orang yang kehilangan akal sehat. Luka yang sempat hilang di tubuh Sasuke, kini muncul kembali. Luka cambukan, goresan dan pukulan kini bertambah.

"Tuanku tenang saja. Jika dia berani kabur lagi… " Kabuto menaikkan kacamatanya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kita mempunyai sandera." Seringai bermain di bibir Kabuto.

~TBC~

Fufufu… Semakin menegangkan bukan…? #evil smirk

Penasaran? Ling2 juga.

Nantikan chapter selanjutnya yang pastinya akan lebih seru.

Kritik dan saran selalu di nanti. Usulan untuk chap terakhir bisa ditampung sebagai reverensi ling2. ^^

Tapi belum tentu chapter selanjutnya adalah yang terakhir… atau mungkin iya? Yah, untuk lebih jelasnya silahkan mengikuti chapter selanjutnya…

Tapi sebelumnya, doakan laptop ling2 dapat segera sembuh ya… #nangis bombay :'(

Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya setelah laptop ling2 sembuh. bye…bye… #lambai-lambai~


	6. Ch6 The Mission

FUYU NO YUME

By Ling-Ling Chinese

Pair : NaruSasu

Rate : T

Genre : Angst/Romance

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING : **aneh, OOC, AU, yaoi/shonen ai, miss typo.

**DON'T FLAME!**** DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**MEMO:**

Dag dig dug…

Apakah ini chapter terakhir dari Fuyu no Yume?

Penasaran 'kan? Ayo lekas kita baca!

Ingat! **WARNING **dan **yang di cetak tebal!** Kesalahan tempat bagi flamer tidak dimaafkan. Tapi bagi yang berniat membaca dan memberikan masukan,,,

Selamat menikmati…

XXX

FUYU NO YUME

Ch. 6 THE MISSION

"Beri tahu aku dimana dia... " Gaara dan Temari tersentak. "Dimana keberadaan Orochimaru."

"Mau apa kau, Naruto?" Temari mencegah langkah Naruto.

"Tentu saja melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan." Mata birunya lurus menatap mata Temari. Penuh tekad dan amarah. "Membunuh seekor ular."

Temari menggertakkan giginya, marah."Apa kau sudah gila?" cemooh Temari. "Kau tahu siapa yang kau lawan, hah?" Temari geram akan ide gila Naruto yang ingin melawan Orochimaru.

"Hanya seekor ular tua yang mesum." Naruto tak gentar oleh amarah Temari.

Amarah Temari memuncak. Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi tan Naruto. "Kau bisa terbunuh! Baka!" teriaknya penuh emosi. Air mata turun dari pelupuk mata wanita cantik tersebut. Membuat jalan untuk teman-temannya yang akan menyusul. Ya, Temari menangis. Kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya agar tangisannya tidak semakin keras.

Wanita yang selama ini dianggap Naruto dan Gaara seorang wanita yang kuat, saat ini sedang menangis di hadapan mereka.

Naruto memegang pipinya yang terasa panas. Naruto sadar, tamparan itu adalah untuk kebaikannya. Naruto mendekati wanita yang telah dianggapnya sebagai kakak kandungnya itu. "Nee-san." Naruto memegang bahu Temari. Begitu kecil dan rapuh. "Aku mengerti konsekuensi yang akan aku dapatkan. Tapi aku harus bertaruh. Aku siap menanggung resikonya. Karena Sasuke sangat penting bagiku." Kata Naruto dengan penuh kemantapan. Tidak ada keraguan yang terpancar di matanya.

'_Naruto…'_

"Aku ikut." Ucap Gaara. Temari terkejut. Dia melotot. "Naruto adalah orang yang penting bagiku."

Hati Temari tergerak. Sepertinya baru kemarin dia merasa Gaara masih berlindung di belakangnya, ternyata sekarang dia sudah dewasa seperti ini. Temari baru sadar telah melewatkan hari-harinya bersama sang adik. Dan Naruto… Dia tidak berubah. Temari tahu, jika Naruto telah bertekad, tak ada yang bisa menghalanginya.

"haha… kalian memang bodoh." Temari tersenyum ketika baru menyadari semuanya. Ternyata dialah yang bodoh. "Dan aku lebih bodoh dari kalian." Temari menghapus air matanya. "Baiklah. Akan kubantu kalian." Temari memutuskan untuk bergabung.

XXX

Sepuluh hari kemudian, di sebuah pelabuah tua yang terletak di sebelah utara, jauh di bawah sebuah gedung tua tak terpakai, sebuah tempat hasil percobaan rahasia berada.

"Tuan Orochimaru, sudah saatnya." Anak buahnya yang setia, sekaligus salah seorang peneliti di mantan laboratoriumnya, Kabuto, menginterupsi kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan Orochimaru.

"Hah…" Orochimaru menghela nafas kecewa. Dikeluarkan bagian dari dirinya dari pemuda di depannya. "Kau beruntung hari ini." Kabuto menyiapkan jubah mandi untuk Orochimaru. "Saat ini kau bebas. Tapi, mala mini kau harus memuaskanku. Hahaha… " tawa Orochimaru menggema di ruangan lembab yang gelap itu. Dia bersama Kabuto meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

Sasuke mencoba merangkak ke sudut ruangan dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Namun, dia tidak mampu. Tubuh dan jiwanya telah lelah. Empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Dia lelah memenuhi nafsu binatang Orochimaru.

Dia merindukan langit biru. Dia merindukan tanah yang berwarna kecoklatan. Dia merindukan matahari yang bersinar hangat. Dia merindukan Naruto.

"hiks…hiks…," dalam kegelapan dan rasa sakit yang mendera seluruh tubuhnya, Sasuke terisak. Air mata membasahi kulit putihnya.

"Naruto…," lirihnya dalam isakan.

XXX

Pukul 09.06. Orochimaru bersama Kabuto keluar dari makrasnya. Mereka menaiki sebuah mobil dan diikuti beberapa mobil di belakangnya.

"Bagus. Dia keluar." Ucap Temari sambil terus mengintai menggunakan teropongnya. "Sesuai rencana." Katanya lagi.

Kini Temari beralih ke Naruto. "Kau ingat rencana kita 'kan, Naruto?" Tanya Temari memastikan. Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Aku dan Kankurou akan menghadapi para penjaga. Kau dan Gaara selamatkan Sasuke." Naruto mengangguk lagi. "Ingat. Gunakan senjata yang kuberikan padamu. Jika kau terdesak dan berada dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu, gunakan pedang saku yang ku selipkan di balik bajumu. Kau masih ingat cara pakai yang di ajarkan Gaara 'kan?" Temari memastikan lagi. Dan Naruto menjawabnya dengan anggukkan lagi. "Tapi sebisa mungkin hindari pertarungan satu lawan satu. Teruslah berada di samping Gaara. Dia akan melindungimu." Kata Temari mengingatkan. "Baiklah kita mulai misi kita. Aku dan Kankurou akan maju duluan, kalian menyusul. Mengerti."

"Baik." Jawab Naruto. Gaara dan Kankurou mengangguk.

Mereka mulai bergerak. Kankurou keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan maju dengan gagah berani.

"Kalian hati-hatilah. Jangan sampai mati." Ucap Temari dengan wajah seakan ingin menangis sebelum menyusul kankurou kedalam medan pertempuran.

**FLASH BACK**

"Baiklah. Akan kubantu kalian." Temari memutuskan untuk bergabung.

Wajah Naruto berseri. Dia senang Temari berada di pihaknya.

"Tapi sebelum itu ada beberapa hal yang perlu kita persiapkan." Kata Temari sambil berpikir. "Kita membutuhkan rencana… Kita juga membutuhkan informasi. Akan kuhubungi Kankurou. Gaara, kau urus Naruto. Biar masalah peralatan, informasi, dan rencana serahkan padaku dan Kankurou."

Gaara menarik Naruto keluar rumah dan membawanya ke suatu tempat.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto heran.

Naruto mengikuti Gaara yang memasuki sebuah gedung. Gaara berbicara dengan resepsionis dan menuju ke sebuah pintu. Naruto mengikutinya dengan perasaan bingung. Dalam ruangan itu terdapat banyak kubu dan papan target.

"Sebelum kau menyelamatkan Sasuke, pertama-tama lindungilah dirimu sendiri." Gaara memberikan sebuah pistol berlaras pendek pada Naruto. "Coba kau kenai sasaran yang ada disana." Katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah papan target.

Sejak hari itu hingga beberapa hari kedepan, Naruto menjalani pelatihan yang keras dari Gaara.

Beberapa hari kemudian, setelah Naruto bisa menggunakan senjatanya, walaupun masih belum bisa mengenai sasaran, Temari memanggil mereka berdua.

"Apakah Temari nee-san sudah mengetahui dimana keberadaan Sasuke?" pertanyaan itulah yang pertama kali keluar dari bibir Naruto ketika mereka bertemu. Dalam ruangan itu, terdapat beberapa bala bantuan yang siap menolong mereka.

"Ya. Dan Kankurou sudah menyelidikinya." Ujar Temari.

"Seperti yang di duga, dia berada di markas Orochimaru. Di pelabuhan utara yang sudah tidak terpakai." Kata Kankurou, kakak laki-laki Gaara. "Aku sudah menyelidikinya, dia di tawan diruang bawah tanah gedung yang dulu menjadi pusat penelitian Orochimaru. Pintu masuk keruang bawah tanah tersebut ada di belokan pertama setelah pintu masuk. Di bawah ruang penyimpanan alat-alat kebersihan." Jelasnya.

"Begitulah. Sekarang rencana kita adalah membuat sang ular keluar dari sarangnya." Temari mulai menjelaskan rencananya. Dimulai dari berpura-pura sebagai client sampai rencana penyusupan. Semuanya di rencanakan secara detail dan terperinci.

"Kalian mengerti?" tanyanya begitu ia selesai menceritakan rencananya. Semuanya mengangguk, mengerti. "Baiklah, sampai saat itu tiba, kalian teruslah berlatih." Kata Temari pada Naruto dan Gaara. Mereka mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Aneh.

Itulah yang saat ini Temari rasakan.

Ini terlalu mudah. Atau memang Orochimaru telah kehilangan kharismanya, sehingga di tinggalkan anak buahnya? Penjagaannya terlalu longgar dan mudah untuk di tembus. Atau jangan-jangan…

Temari merasakan firasat buruk.

XXX

Kini Naruto dan Gaara telah sampai di sebuah lorong yang dikatakan Kankurou. Mereka masuk kedalam ruangan penyimpanan. Dan benar apa kata Kankurou, disana ada sebuah pintu yang menuju ke bawah tanah dan tersembunyi secara rapi. Pantas saja para penegak hukum selalu kecolongan.

"Sasuke." Panggilnya begitu dia menemukan sosok Sasuke. Dia tergeletak tak berdaya disalah satu sel. Tanpa mengenakan apapun di atas lantai batu yang dingin. Keadaannya mengenaskan. Sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Penuh dengan luka bekas cambukan, pukulan, dan… pemerkosaan.

Naruto kesal. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun di luar sel.

"Minggir." Perintah Gaara. Gaara mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke arah gembok yang bergelantungan di pintu sel.

'DOR' Tepat mengenai sasaran. Dengan sekali tembak, gemboknya terlepas.

Naruto bergegas masuk kedalam sel dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke… Sasuke… " panggilnya berulang-ulang.

**SASUKE'S POV**

'_Sasuke.'_

Silau…

Apakah aku sudah mati? Aku melihat kesekelilingku. Terang sekali disini… Tubuhku juga terasa hangat. Apakah ini surga?

'_Sasuke.'_

Ada yang memanggilku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala penjuru. Tak ada siapa pun.

"Siapa Itu?" Aku berteriak. Namun suaraku tidak bisa keluar.

'_Sasuke.' _

Siapa itu?

Aku terduduk. Menutup kedua mataku dan kedua telingaku dengan tangan. Aku takut. Siapapun, tolong aku.

'_Sasuke…'_

Aku mengenal suara ini… Suara ini… Suara yang aku rindukan.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Seorang anak kecil dengan cengiran khasnya sedang mengulurkan tangannya di depanku. Dia adalah anak yang selalu datang dalam mimpiku. Dia adalah Naruto.

Air mata menetes dari pelupuk mataku.

Aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Ternyata aku tidak salah. Dia benar-benar Naruto.

Air mataku semakin deras mengalir.

Dia datang menyelamatkanku…

'_Sasuke, Ayo keluar dari mimpi ini' _ajak Naruto kecil.

Sasuke mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan Naruto kecil.

**END OF SASUKE'S POV**

Sasuke membuka matanya.

Naruto gembira akhirnya Sasuke membuka matanya juga.

"Naru…to…" gumamnya lirih.

Naruto memeluk Sasuke dan mengeluarkan air mata haru. Sasuke tahu itu bukan mimpi. Ini semua nyata. Naruto benar-benar datang menyelamatkannya.

"Cepat Naruto." Desak Gaara yang berjaga di pintu masuk.

Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya. "Baiklah, ayo Sasuke." Dibopongnya Sasuke ala pengantin. Dan keluar dari sel lembab tersebut.

Sasuke baru sadar, ternyata dia mengenakan Jaket Naruto dibalik kain yang membungkusnya. Dia merasa senang sekali.

Mereka berhasil keluar dari ruang bawah tanah. Namun, untuk keluar dari gedung, mereka lewat jalan rahasia lain yang telah di temukan oleh Kankurou. Ini juga termasuk salah satu taktik Temari.

Dapatkah misi ini terselesaikan tanpa pertumpahan darah? Atau Itu hanyalah mimpi yang tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan?

~To be Continued to the Last Chapter~

Penasaran? Penasaran? Penasaran? Ling2 juga! XDD #plak

Chapter selanjutnya akan menjadi chapter terakhir dari Fuyu no Yume. Rencananya akan ling2 publish pada ulang tahun ling2. Kyaaaa! Nantikan ya, nantikan ya… XDD

Akankah misi mereka terselesaikan tanpa pertumpahan darah? Bagaimana nasib Temari dan Kankurou setelah itu? Dapatkah Naruto dan Sasuke hidup dalam kebahagiaan? Akankah mereka terbebas dari mimpi buruk ini? Nantikan semuanya tanggal 18 Juni. Hanya di fandom kesayangan anda, FNI di . (ngiklan. Hehe… #kabur)


End file.
